Kisses in the Rain
by blueyedgurly
Summary: A mysterious new girl has arrived at the Manhattan Newsie Lodging House one stormy night. Her past is hidden and buried in the South. Will sparks fly or will she be forced to return home? Rated M for possible later chapter.
1. The South Rises to the North

This is my first Newsie fanfic to put up on the site so please be gentle with it. R&R and let me know if you think I should go on and wher to go with it. Hope ya'll like it! Enjoy!

Kisses in the Rain

Chapter 1: The South Rises to the North

I wiped away the water from my face as I walked into a fairly quiet and old building. It was the Manhattan Newsboy Lodging House. I walked to the counter to speak with the old man standing behind it. "Excuse me, sir." I said.

He turn to face me, A smile coming to his face. "You'ah not from around heah ah ya?" the old man said.

"Well...no. But, how'd you know?" I said, a bit confused.

"Ya accent. It's southan. Don't heah too many'a dose 'round heah." he said.

I smiled a pleasant smile to him.

"Ah you heah fa a bed?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd like to be a newsie." I said matter-of-factly.

The old man introduced himself as Kloppman. He then told me the necessary information needed for board, and told me to go upstairs. I walked up the creaky stairs and into an open room with many bunkbeds. There were boys everywhere. They were loud, and didn't notice my rather quiet entrance.

But, then, one of the boys looked up from his cards. His sandy, brown hair fell perfectly in front of his deep hazel eyes. He wore a bright red bandanna around his neck, and had a cowboy hat hanging loosely on his back. He put his cards down, saying he was out, his eyes never leaving mine. I noticed, as he stood, that he was fairly tall. He slowly walked closer to me.

I came to about the bottom of his chin.

"Can I help ya ma'am?" he asked politely.

I smiled, pushing a piece of my long, wet, blonde hair behind my ear. "Yes, um...I'm the new newsie. The old man...Kloppman?...told me to come up here." I said.

He smirked at my accent.

'Why does everyone keep doing that?' I thought. The rest of the boys had gone quiet by now, all eyes on me and the cowboy.

"Well...we all sleep da same...bunks. Take ya pick of any'a da empty ones."

I smiled and walked over to a bottom bunk next to the window, sitting my few, soaking wet things down onto it.

He smiled, noticing I had picked the bed beneath his.

"Um...can I wash up?" I asked a bit nervously.

Some of the boys smirked.

'I wish they'd quit doing that.' I thought as I walked into the bathroomm.

The hot water running over my body felt so good compared to the freezing cold rain. I wasn't used to such cold. 'Alabama never even thought of getting this cold.' I thought. 'Oh well, too late to go back now. I can't. I just can't.' I thought to myself, scolding and cursing the weather. I finished up and threw my hair up into the towel. I pulled on my underclothes, then pulling on my tight blue jeans, fitting my butt and hips perfectly. They were my favorite pair. I then threw on my army green wife beater, also returning my necklace to it's place around my neck. It was a key. My brother had given it to me to remind me of him; to tell me, that as long as I had this, he'd always be with me. I'd be home. He'd given it to me right before I left.

A tear began falling down my cheek. I furiously wiped it away. 'I won't cry. He'd want me to be happy. I just won't. I'll be tough, like he told me.' I thought. I had only just turned 16. I left a month after my birthday.

"Hey...um..are ya finished? Can I come in?" a voice at the door said. It sounded like the cowboy.

I wiped away traces of the salty tears that had fallen not 2 seconds before. "Yes, you may come in." I said politely, my voice still shaky from before.

He walked in, seeming to float as he did so. He was smiling at me. "Not to be rude but...I don't believe ya evah told me ya pretty name." he said.

I blushed in embarassment as I suddenly realized that I had not. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. My name is Elizabeth Desirae." I said. I smiled sweetly, sticking my hand out for him.

He then did the most atrocious thing. He spit in his hand, sticking it out for a hand shake.

I pulled my hand away, not sure of what to do or say. It was a bit of an embarassing moment.

"What'sa matta?" he asked, a look of shock in his eyes as I had quickly pulled my hand away. He then started laughing. "I'm sorry. I fagot..you'a not usedta us." He was smiling as he said so. He seemed embarassed. "Well...see...mosta da goils in dis city like to be treated like we treat any odda guy...in every way pretty much. It's sorta a respect thing." he said, his lips thick with the accent. "Are you one of dose goils?" he asked, still unable to contain his laughter and embarassment.

I shook my head, a blank look on my face. I wasn't sure what to say.

He then took my right hand, gently holding my light fragile fingers in his, and gently kissed my delicate knuckles.

I smiled sweetly at him as he looked warmly into my blue-grey eyes.

Then he got an interesting, curious look on his face as he released my hand.

"What?" I said, not sure of why he was looking so goofily at me.

"It's jist...you'a eyes. They changed?"

I gave him a puzzling look.

"Well...when ya foist got heah, they were a pretty green. But now...they'a blue...almost grey." he said.

I simply shrugged, smilling again.

He smiled warmly back, his crooked smile almost a smirk. He seemed to have a thoughtful, dazed look as he looked down at what seemed to be my mouth.

'What is he looking at?' I thought.

"Listen um...you wanta go take a walk wid me tomorrah? I'll show ya da city." he asked, seemingly nervous. "I wouldn't da'ah take a pretty goil like you out this late at night." he said smirking. '

There's that smirk again. They seem to like doing that. Does no one know how to actually smile here?' I thought. 'But his...is SO cute.' I thought. I smiled and walked past him, brushing his arm ever-so-gently with mine. "Goodnight." I said softy, barely above a whisper.

"Goodnight." he replied.

I could feel his eyes watching me as I walked out of the room. I heard the water in the sink run as I lay down on my bunk. It was surprisingly comfortable. I sighed as I closed my eyes and began to fall into my relived slumber. 'I'm safe.' I thought before drifting finally into the darkness hidden behind my eyelids.

DREAM

"You've gotta go. It's the only way you'll be safe. I won't let you stay here. Not while it's like this. Liz you gotta go. Please. For me." he pleaded while I sat in protest on my bed.

"NO! I won't leave you alone. I won't. You can't make me." I screamed, tears beginning to fill my worried and frightened green eyes.

"Liz. You need to go now." He pulled my suitcase that he'd packed for me from under the bed and sat it in my lap. "Go." he said.

I smiled shakily and jumped into his arms, hugging him and taking in everything about his touch and scent before I pulled away, now crying.

He pulled out a long silver chain with a key attached to it and put it around my neck. It was the key to his window. "As long as you have this, I'll be with you. You'll be home." he smiled and hugged me once more.

Heavy footsteps made themselves known as they came closer up the 32-step staircase.

"Hurry! Go!" he said, pushing me toward the window.

I kissed his cheek and climbed down and fell into the grass below, tears flowing down my cheeks. I looked into his eyes one last time before turning and running for my life to the train station.

END

I woke to the sunlight flooding into my eyelids. As my vision cleared I saw that Jack was sitting at the windowsill, watching the scene outside. We were the only two left in the room.

"You'ah awake." he said smirking.

"Where...is everyone?" I asked sleepily, wiping my eyes and sitting up.

"They all left already. Today's a sellin' day. But I'm takin' da day off to show you around." he said, a real smile now on his lips.

"You sleep like a rock. You know dat?" he said laughing.

I gave him a confused look.

"Usually goils dat stay da night complain about how loud da guys are in da mornin'. But you slept right trough it." he said, laughing once more.

I laughed slightly, not intending to let him know how I earned that skill, and then walked into the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and hair and then walked back out, now wearing my long ankle-length white peasant skirt matched with a baby pink tank top and my hair down and sightly wavy from air-drying.

I smiled pleasantly at Jack and laughed as his jaw dropped slightly when he saw me. "Hi." I said.

He smirked again, probably at my accent. "Woah." he said.

I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear. "What?" I asked shyly.

"Ya look gorgious. The focus'll definitely be on you. You'll be runnin' all da goils away from me." he said, bragging subtely.

I now immitated teh New York attitude and said, "What girls?", immitating the smirk they'd all given me before perfectly.

He laughed and said, "Tou sche." and we walked out of the L.H. He kept his distance from me, sure not to make me uncomfortable by his usual flirting.

We made our way to Tibby's. It was now lunchtime and Jack had told me that the boys usually eat at Tibby's for lunch after they sell their papers. We walked in and it was loud and smokey. I saw the same boys from the L.H. and they recognized me as well.

"Heya Cowboy! How's it goin'?" most of them yelled.

I saw a short, Italian-looking boy--he looked maybe a couple of years older than me--who sat up and turned to face me and Jack. "Eya Kelly! Ey South! Come on back. We'll make room." he yelled.

"Who's South?" I whispered to Jack. I knew Kelly was him.

He just laughed and whispered back, "It's you. He's given your official newsie name now."

I just nodded my head in agreement and smiled at the boys as I came to their back booth.

"Heah South. You can sit by me." the Italian boy said.

I just smiled and sat down next to him.

"Well what about me? Dat's my usual seat." Jack said.

The boy sat there in thought for a moment and then suddenly looked around laughing. "Can we get this man a chair please?" he yelled.

Jack just laughed and grabbed a chair.

"You'ah just lucky you'ah so pretty goily." the boy said. "Jack don't give his seat up to jist anyone."

I laughed and flashed Jack a big smile.

"I'm Racetrack. Call me Race." he said putting his hand out to shake mine.

I smiled and shook it.

Suddenly all the boys around me began introducing themselves. I recognized their faces from the previous night, but the only names I caught were: Mush, Skittery, Blink, Crutchy, David, and Dutchy. I simply smiled and tried to remember them all. They knew I'd forget in a matter of hours, but they didn't care. They just seemed happy to have another member of the opposite sex to talk to that would be in the house.

"So Liz, wheah ya from anyway?" Mush asked.

"She's from da south dumbass." Race said smirking at his brilliance.

"I know dat. But wheah in da south?" Mush said offensively.

I smiled and replied, "Opelika."

They all got a bewildered look on their faces, but it soon disappeared as soon as it had come and they just smile dand laughed.

I felt more welcome than I thought I was going to be.

LATER

I was sitting on Jack's bunk. He was attempting to teach me how to play poker. The boys were lounging and being loud as I now saw they were accustomed to being. All of a sudden, they all got louder, cheering for someone who'd just come into the room. He was with a group of boys. They all looked slightly tougher than my group of boys. There was one semi-short, black haired, lanky boy in front; he had a cane and a slingshot being held in eithe rof his pockets; but I couldn't get a good look at his face. So, I kept playing cards with Jack.

"You'ah turn. Whatcha got goily? Lay it on me." he said.

I simply smiled and shrugged and laid down my cards to reveal a royal flush.

Jack's jaw dropped. "Wh...How...Whe...How'd you get dat!" he finally said.

I just laughed as he lunged at me, tickling me.

"Well if it ain't Jack-be-nimble, Jack-be-quick." I heard a voice say from the floor.

Jack stopped tickling me. "Eya Spot! How's it goin'?" he asked. They spit shook and Spot glanced over at me, smirking all the while. His smirk was different. It wasn't as modest as Jack's or Race's. It was arrogant. I didn't like it.

"Oh. Spot. Dis is da newest addition to our crew. Dis is..."

"Elizabeth Desirae. Hi. Nice to meet you." I said, smiling as I said so.

"Woah." he said, pretending to fall back against the bed beside him. "Would ya listen to dat accent. Jeez. Where'd ya find dis goil Jack?" he said laughing.

"She found us." Jack said, smiling fully at me.

"Well, maybe I can show ya round da city sometime." Spot said, smirking at me and winking his right eye.

"No thanks." I said, still smiling. "Jack's already showed me around."

I saw Jack out of the corner of my eye making a stop motion, but I didn't care to pay any attention to that.

"Well, he hasn't shown ya round my part of da city." he said, still smirking.

"I don't want to see your part of the city. And if I do, I'll get Jack to show me." I smiled at Jack, who immedietly stopped making the gestures as soon as Spot turned around.

"Well Jacky boy, it seems like this goil doesn't want me around. So I'm jist gonna go ova heah. Talk to me when she's not around." Spot smirked at me once more and I smiled back.

"What's the matta with you?" Jack whispered after Spot had walked off.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Do you not know what THIS means!" he asked, once again doing the stop gesture.

I nodded. "Well, I did nothing wrong. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. It made me feel like a..."

"Piece of meat?" Jack finished. "That's all goils are to him. He's got a new goil every day. Sometimes 2 in 1."

"That's repulsive." I said in disgust.

"Well...dat's Spot. So be nice. Please?" he pleaded.

I nodded and smiled. "Of course. I will. I forgot my manners." I could feel Spot watching me. But I paid no attention. I continue smiling and carrying on as if he didn't exist. I even beat Race a few times in poker before the night was over. 


	2. Oblivion

**I am a bit unsure about this chapter. It's pretty intense for a _chapter 2_ but I thought I'd try the idea out. If ya'll don't like it let me know please. I hope ya'll enjoy. R&R PLEASE!**

**Chapter 2: Oblivion**

I was awakened by a gentle nudge at my shoulder. My eyes slowly fluttered open and Jack's hovering figure slowly became clear. I smiled. This was our daily morning ritual now. I'd been there for only 2 1/2 weeks and we already had a routine.

"Come on. Ya gotta get up babe. It's time ta go ta woik." he said gently trying to wake me.

"If I roll out...Will you catch me?" I mumbled groggily, not wanting to stand.

He laughed and nodded.

That smile, it was so gorgious. I slowly rolled myself off of the bunk and landed in his arms. He caught me softly, so as not to jolt me too badly.

I smiled as he tickled me slightly and gently set me down on my feet. I nearly fell over and he caught me once more, dipping me as he did so. It was very romantic.

I smiled and threw my head back in laughter.

"I'll nevah drop ya." he whisper into my ear.

My heart skipped several beats. Butterflies suddenly arose in my stomach and fluttered their wings. Chills went through my body as his hot breath rushed across my neck. I pulled my head up and looked deep into his caring, hazel eyes, melting in his arms.

His eyes didn't leave mine as he pulled me up and once again placed me gently on my feet.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I couldn't break my eyes away. They seemed to be locked on his gaze. "I should probably go get ready." I said, finally getting the strength to break our gaze.

He just nodded and said, "I'll be waiting right heah," and sat down on my bunk.

I sighed as I closed the bathroom door. The other boys had already left, so I had the entire bathroom to myself. I quickly took a shower and got dressed in my flowy, ankle-length white skirt and put on a baby blue tank top. I placed my key around my neck and left my hair down to air-dry as usual. When I walked out, his stare caught mine once more, but this time it was a different kind of stare.

It was a stare of longing; a look of desire.

As I stood in front of him, I saw that the feeling of the hot summer heat was causing a sweat to form on the sides of his face and just above his brow. I could also see sweat forming on his bare chest that was showing through the top of his partially unbuttoned shirt. He was the most gorgeous creature I'd ever seen.

He stood. I was now looking up at him. "Hey um...Liz?" He sounded very nervous and he lost the sudden seductiveness he had not only 2 seconds ago possessed.

I smiled at the fact that I could make him nervous. "Yea Jack?"

"Would ya um...be my date ta medda's? To da dance next week?" He twitched in anticipation and uneasiness.

I pretended like I wasn't sure, making it seem as if I was thinking. "I don't know Jack. It is such short notice. And I already had another person in mind and..." I stopped as I saw the look of utter disappointment across his face.

"Oh." he muttered.

"JACK! I'm just kidding! Of course! I would love to go with you!" I squealed in happiness and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I felt his go around my waist and pull me closer. His face suddenly lit up as I gave him my real answer.

"Why'd ya do dat? Dat wasn't very nice. And ya make yaself out to be an angel." he said only hugging me closer.

"No Jack. That's how you make me out to be." I said laughing and smiling.

"Oh yea." he remembered. "Well dat's only 'cuz you are an angel. You'ah my angel from da rain." he whispered against my neck as he pulled me closer into his body.

Chills raced up and down my spine and shot through my entire body as his breath once again rushed across my neck. My voice was shaky and I began to tremble. "I'm no angel." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Yes you ah. I dunno wheah I would be headedright now if it woin't fa you comin into my life." he said. He kissed my neck, his mouth hot against my skin.

"Jack, I..."

"Please don't make me stop." he whispered.

"Jack, I think we better go before all the papes are gone." I whispered, as I ran my fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

He sighed and pulled away. "Alright." he said in disappointment and defeat.

LATER

"Eya Jack, South. What took ya'll so long to get out to da papes today?" Race asked, a wide smirk on his face.

Jack smacked the back of his head and then gave an apologetic look in my direction.

I simply smiled. I knew he didn't mean for him to say that.

"Well sorry. It's not my fault dat's what I thought. I mean Jack lik..."

Jack hit Race again before he could finish his sentence.

I knew what Race was gonna say. Jack likes her. Which is true. He did. I knew he did and he made it completely clear to me. But he didn't want everyone knowing. He was their leader and if they saw him going soft for some southern blonde other boroughs might not think the same.

As we were all walking out, Jack next to me on one side and Race on the other, Race suddenly pulled me aside and away from Jack. "So what's ya dress look like?" he said in honest curiosity.

"Um...I don't have one." I said, looking down to the ground in embarassment.

"Well...my goil might have something. Ya both bout da same size. I'll talk to her." he said.

"Thanks Race. You're the best." I whispered before kissing his cheek and returning to my place next to Jack. Jack, Race and me were in the front of the group.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a rough hand grabbed my arm and yanked me into the ally, followed by a fist flying into Jack's jaw.

"LIZ!" he had screamed before he'd been punched.

Race had followed in after me, throwing hard punches into the guy holding and groping me. I was flung to the ground in the panick and crawled into the corner of the ally, holding my knees tight against my chest. As I watched in horror as more guys came in behind, closing us all into the ally. I tried as hard as I could to make myself invisible, and, when I couldn't hold my cries any longer, I kept them quiet.

Jack had the guy who'd grabbed me up against the wall, and then slung him to the ground. "Liz get outta here!" he screamed in desparation, trying to get me away from harm.

I nodded and stood, covering my face as my brother had trained me to do. _'My Brother!'_ I suddenly thought. I felt for my necklace only to find it gone. "My necklace!" I yelled. I turned quickly, running back to where I'd first been pulled into the ally.

"Liz! What ah ya doin'! Get outta heah!" Jack and Race both yelled.

"Not until I find my necklace!" I yelled back. I fell to my knees, looking desparately for any sign of the chain. I finally found it, only to have it slung from my hand.

A boy had caught me by the hair from behind and yanked me to my feet. I let out a scream as he did so. He pushed me hard into the brick wall, causing me to knock the back of my head against it. My vision blurred slightly and the dark ally got darker. "Jack." I said, the volume only rising to a whisper, as the boy kissed and bit my neck.

Somehow he heard me though. "Liz!" he punched a guy hard in the stomach, trying to make his way to me. "Keep ya doity hands the Hell off her you son of a..." A guy tackled him to te ground, punching him hard in the face.

The boy groped the upper half of my body with one hand, while holding my wrists with the other. I did everything I could to get him off of me. I bit him; I kicked; I screamed; I wriggled. Nothing I did could get him off of me. He ripped the top of my shirt trying to get it off. He pulled my flowy skirt up and pushed his hip into mine hard against the wall. It was hard for me to breathe. He forced his mouth onto mine and attempted to push his tongue in, but I bit it.

He screamed in pain and swung his fist hard into my stomach. I cried out and fell to my knees. He began to kick me and scream. "You slut! How dare you do that to me! You've got a lot of nerve you little whore! I'll make you pay!" he screamed as he kicked me repeatedly. I could only do what my brother had taught me and covered as much as I could in defense. He then jumped on top of me, ripping my shirt completely open and pulling my skirt completely up.

I screamed as loud as I could as he did so and covered myself, kicking and flailing my arms in a desparate attempt to get him off of me. I could see and hear my boys trying to get to me, but they kept being held back or punched or something of the sort, enabling them to get to me. I could see Jack going through the guys as he tried to get to me, flipping one guy this way, punching another guy into that wall.

"JACK!" I screamed as the guy began to pull my underwear down while trying to shove his mouth on me. By the time Jack got to me the guy had my underwear down to my knees.

Jack grabbed the guy by both sides of his collar and yanked him up, throwing him into the wall next to me.

As I was trying to cover myself, Race and Blink came over to me. Race picked me up, as I cried harder than ever into his chest, and began to carry me out of the ally. I could see a blury vision of Jack beating the crap out of the guy who attacked me. The rest of the 'Hattan guys surrounded me until I was out so that the other boys that were still conscious wouldn't touch me or Race or Blink. They took me all the way back to the L.H., carried me upstairs, Kloppman following with First Aid. Blink had put his shirt over me to cover me up.

They gently laid me down on my bunk. "Get out. Both of ya. Let me take ca'ah of her." Kloppman fussed. I groaned as he then put his hand on my ribcage. "I'm gonna have to take your shirt off to check out your injuries. Is that ok?" he asked, not wanting to alarm me.

I managed a nod and then another groan as he placed his cold hands on my ribcage. "Dat's definitely broken. 2 or 3 at least." he said, shaking his head. "Who would do such a thing to such a nice goil is beyond me."

He patched up the cuts on my cheek and jaw and put ice on my ribs and stomach. He pulled the cover over me and left me to sleep.

I heard him meet Race and the other boys out in the lobby. He was yelling at them.

"What happened?" he asked sternly.

Someone stepped up and began to talk. It was Jack. He told Kloppman everything that he saw and waited.

"How could you boys let dis happen to her! You should've been paying attention. Don't you know nasty guys like that are just waiting to grab a beautiful goil like her?" Kloppman yelled as they hung their heads in shame at their ignorance and oblivion. "I'll have to call a doctah tomorrah. Go on up but don't wake her up. And don't pester her." Kloppman said, his voice hard and stern at the boys.

I heard them slowly and quietly coming up the stairs. I closed my eyes as I saw the first head poke out of the top of the stairs.

They all quietly walked in and went to their bunks. Jack slowly made his way over to his. He stood next to my bunk for a while.

I then pretended to wake at his presence next to me. I rolled onto my back and mumbled, "Jack? Is that you? Where ya been?" I rubbed my eyes and my eyes slowly opened to see him standing above me.

"Yea Liz. It's me." he whispered. He knealt down next to my bed, now eye-level with me.

I smiled at the comforting sight of his face, his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get to you in time Liz." he whispered. He took my hand in his and began to rub my knuckles in nervousness and upsetness(A/N: Not sure if that's a word or not, but I couldn't think of another way to put that. Sorry!).

"Jack. Don't apologize for something you couldn't help. It's not your fault you couldn't get to me. You tried and thats the point." I whispered back. "I know you tried. I know you wanted to help me."

I saw tears forming in his eyes. They shined in the moonlight as they slowly and quietly began to fall.

"Oh Jack. It's alright. Really. Don't worry about it. It could've been much worse. You couldn't do anything more than you did. I sdon't think any less of you for not getting there sooner. I..."

"No. It's not ok. Kloppman's right. I should've been payin attention. I knew bettah. I let dis happen to ya. I could'a done so much more. I shoulda done so much more." he said, his voice now angry.

"Jack...come here." I whispered as I pulled him onto the bed. I laid my head on his chest and he hugged me tight as he held him close in an attempt to comfort me. I began to cry into his chest and he ran my fingers through my hair and stroked my arms and neck.

"I'm so sorry Liz." he said as he held me in his arms. "I should've been there to help you. I'm so sorry." That's all he could say. He kissed the top of my head and continued stroking my arms and neck.

"I'm just glad you got there when you did Jack." I whispered oonce I'd calmed myself, now only hiccuping.

"Me too." he said into my hair. "I dunno what I woulda done if I hadn't gotten to ya in time. I'da killed dat guy if he'da done dat to you." He gripped me closer, hugging me tighter.

I buried my face into his chest and we fell asleep that way.

**Hope ya'll liked this one. I know it was pretty intense for so early in the story, but I hope you liked it just the same. Please R&R!**


	3. Return of the Boy

Cinnamon Spice- **OMG! I can't believe you just now saw it. You poor deprived child. At least you've seen it now:)**

elleestJenn- **Yes. You will definitely find out the history with the boys who attacked Liz and the others. So keep an eye out for that. I am sorry about the missing other part of their routines. I was in a non descriptive mood that day and didn't think to add it. I apologize for that.  
**  
**Chapter 3: Return of the Boy**

DREAM

"Liz! Get in the closet! Hide. Now!" my brother yelled as he pushed me into the closet in his room. He'd cleaned out a special little spot in the back of it for me to hide in. I was always safe when I was with him. He made sure of that.

The heavy footsteps we were so accustomed to hearing came stomping into the room, slamming the door open and sending it crashing into the dresser next to it.

"You dropped out of college! What's the matter with you! I didn't sweat and break my back so you could drop out of school!" our father yelled as he flashed the notice letter in my brother's face.

"You didn't even pay for it!" my brother yelled back in anger at the fact that our father was trying to take credit for what he'd actually sweated and broken his back for. "And what sweating did you do! Your back is in perfect condition! You had other people do your dirty work. Don't take their credit!"

My father hit my brother hard in the side of his eye. "That's not the point!" my father yelled back. "This is going to reflect badly on me!"

After making sure his eyewas ok, my brother screamed, "You already look bad! You think people don't see the bruises on Liz's arms and face? You think they don't see when she's been crying and when she's been hurting! I can't just leave her alone with you! You'll kill her! So just get the Hell out of my room and leave me alone!"

"Don't you take that tone with me boy. Or I'll throw you and that little whore of a sister you've got out!"

My brother stopped instantly. He knew that if I was thrown out then I'd have to grow up in poverty; in the streets. So he stayed quiet.

"Ah ha! I knew I'd hit a sensitive spot. You _do_ need me. I _knew_ it. So you just hold your tongue from now on boy or I'll punish the both of you severely. Your stupid little sister will suffer for your stupidity. Is that what you want?" My father was now very close to my brother. I could see my brother clenching his fists.

"No."

My father hit him hard in the side of his stomach, causing my brother to fall to his knees. "No _what_? Respect me boy!"

"Sir." My brother said through clenched teeth as he struggled to breathe. I could tell by the utter look of repulsiveness alone that our father was drunk. My brother made a face like he was going to be sick, which meant my father's breath smelled strongly of alcohol.

"That's what I thought!" He kicked him in the side in the same spot and then stopped suddenly, a wicked look coming across his sweaty face. "Where's your sister?" my father said.

"She's in town today." he muttered.

"She better be. I don't feel like seeing her wretched little face today. She gets in my way." And with that our father was gone. My brother walked over to the door and closed it. Then he just leaned up against the wall and slid down it, sitting on the ground.

END DREAM

"Liz. Liz wake up. Wake up." I heard a comforting voice say. My eyes slowly opened. The tears burned my eyes and my vision was blury. I couldn't make out the person who was trying topull me out of my horrid dream. They wiped the tears from my eyes to reveal Jack's concerned face. He was still holding me from when we'd fallen asleep together in each other's arms. I had been crying and the tears had stained my face making it sticky and hot.

"Michael! Where's Michael?" I asked in a panicked voice. I began to sit up to look for him only to be stopped by a sharp pain in my side; my ribs.

"It's ok babe. It was just a dream. You were just dreaming. Calm down. Michael who?" he said, trying desparately to stop me from hurting myself.

I realized where I was and slowly sank back down into his protecting arms. It was still dark out. I must've woken up in the middle of the night. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to wake you." I whispered. But he had already fallen asleep.

He was the cutest sleeping boy I'd ever seen. "Goodnight Jack." I whispered before lightly kissing his cheek and sinking completely and comfortably back down into my place in his arms and falling asleep.

I was awakened by a body sliding out from underneath me. My bandaged body was picked up slightly and moved. My eyes fluttered open to reveal Jack sliding out of bed. "Um mm." I said in disagreement as I wrapped my arms around his ribcage. He was stuck.

"Come on babe. Lemme up. I gotta go get ready. Or else I won't be able ta stay heah 'cuz I can't pay."Jack pleaded with me.

I simply held tighter.

"Come on! You know I wanta stay. But I can't. Please lemme up. I promise I'll come back right when I get done sellin' ok?"

"Ummm." I groaned and released him.

He slid out of bed and kissed my cheek before leaving to get ready. As boys went past me, I heard various sayings: "Feel bettah South." or "See ya soon South." Race came by and sat with me before he left. Jack came by once more before leaving, kissed my cheek and said, "I'm really sorry I hafta go. I wish I could stay with ya but...gotta pay for me bed. I'll be back soon. I'll sell quick taday." he whispered into my ear.

I smiled as he kissed my cheek again and then fell asleep into a warm, nice dream. I dreamed of me and Jack. I dreamed that one day we get an apartment of our own and we have late night talks and sit up and stare at each other all night; just staring; taking in every detail of each other. I dreamed of taking him back to meet Michael and Jack and Michael beating up my father. I dreamed that the three of us kick my father out and Michael goes off to finish college. I dreamed that me and Jack move into my house and make it our own.

I was suddenly jolted awake by screams outside the window. It sounded like my boys screaming at someone nearby. I slowly and cautiouslysat myself up and walked over to the window, only wearing a bandage around the top of my body. I saw Jack and another boy surrounded by about 20 other guys. Most looked like 'Hattan boys. Jack's body language told me he was infuriated.

The boy he was beating up looked familiar, but I couldn't tell clearly what he looked like. Suddenly, it hit me. It was the boy; the boy that had attacked me.

Jack was screaming at him as he hit him over and over again. "I told ya not to come 'round heah again! I told ya what would happen! How da'ah ya show ya face heah aftah what you did! You son of a..." Jack screamed as he slammed him hard into the wall.

"JACK!" I cried from the window. I had grabbed a shirt by then to cover myself.

Jack stopped suddenly and released the boy, looking up to see me standing on the fire escape. The boy slid down the wall, crumpled and battered on the ground. Jack looked down at the boy in disgust and muttered, "I mean it. Don't ya evah show ya face he'ah again. If I see ya I'll kill ya." And with that he and the others walked away and into the L.H.

As the boys walked in, I stayed at my place beside the window, watching the boy on the street. He wasn't moving. I felt two strong arms around my shoulders and I leaned my head back on his shoulder knowing who it was. I kept my eyes on the lifeless boy.

"Don't stand heah and watch 'im. He ain't woith ya time." Jack whispered.

"But Jack, he hasn't moved since ya'll came in. Shouldn't we do something?" I asked.

"He desoives whatevah comes to him. I could ca'ah less if he dies out the'ah."

"Jack, don't say that." I said, turning around and snaking my arms around his neck as I faced him, his arms now around my waist.

"Why not? It's what I think."

I looked at him, pleading with my eyes not to leave the boy out there. "Jack it's not the right thing to do." I said simply.

Jack gave in and sighed. "Fine. I'll tell Kloppman to call the cops and report that he was beaten. Someone will come and get him.

I smiled a small smile and kissed his cheek before he walked away, and then turned back to watch the boy once more. But the boy was gone. "Jack." I said loudly enough for him to hear me.

Jack returned to my side and I turned to face him, a worried look engulfingmy features.

"What is it Liz?" he said with a look of concern.

"The boy. He's gone. He was just there. But now he's gone." A panick began to spread through my body.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Jack asked, now looking slightly confused.

"I don't know where he is. Do you think he's gone for good. What if he's just outside. What if he comes in the night and..."

"If he knows what's good for 'im he won't come in a room wheah you'ah surrounded by guys that love ya and know how to fight for ya." Jack said smirking at me.

I immitated his smirk and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me close. "Thank you for what you've done for me. You don't know how much it means to me." I whispered.

He saw right through my covering smirk and whispered back in reply, "Don't worry 'bout him. He won't hoit ya anymore. I promise. No one will hoit ya as long as I'm around."

Chills ran through the tips of my fingertips as his hot breath rushed across my chilled neck. I shivered and pulled him closer as he gripped the small of my back with intensity.

"Liz, will ya come out ontada fi'ah escape with me." he whispered before pulling back and looking into my eyes.

I nodded my head as he gently took my hand in his and lead me out onto the fire escape, closing the window behind him.

**Hope ya'll liked this one. I know it took forever but it's here now. I was going through some stuff and was too busy but I hope this is good enough for your cravings. lol ok R&R please!**


	4. Moonlight and a Fire Escape Balcony

**I am so sorry it took so freaking long to update this chapter. And I know it's uber short. But I have been living with my dad for the summer and I havent been home enough to update it like I would like to. But I'm working on my dad getting a computer so I can keep you guys happy. I apologize for the wait. Hope you like it. I'll try to update before I leave again. R&R so I know what you think.**

**Chapter 4: Moonlight and a Fire Escape Balcony**

I looked into Jack's deep, caring, hazel eyes that seemed to burn with intensity and longing. I stood, my hands in his, silent.

_"What does he want?"_ I wondered.

We stood, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. At last, he slowly leaned forward, his lips lingering in front of mine, barely touching them, teasing me.

I took my hands from his and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him and myself against the wall, keeping his lips in front of mine; our eyes glued on each other. My heart began racing.

He pushed his body against mine, placing his hands on the lower side of my hips. His hot breath rushed across my lips and I shivered. Finally, I pulled him close to me, and we shared a passionate kiss so intense and full of desire and longing that we both wished we'd never have to part. As he deepened the kiss. His tongue licked my lips, begging for entrance. I gladly granted it, allowing our tongues to explore every inch of each other's mouths.

When we paused for a breath, he said, "Liz..."

"Yea Jack?" I said in reply, no louder than a whisper.

"Will you be mine?" he asked.

I stopped suddenly, my eyes wide in shock.

_"Is he sure he knows what he's asking? Was he drinking tonight? I can't believe he's asking me this!"_ I thought as I second-guessed his question.

"I know it's kinda sudden'n all. But..I really like ya and I'm pretty su'ah you feel the same about me." he said, his tone low, another smirk on his face.

I looked deep into his eyes. They were so full of care and devotion; full of hope and eagerness. I smiled a wide smile, seeing that he was sincere and replied, "Yes. Jack I would love to be your girlfriend."

I laughed and giggled as he picked me up and twirled me around, hugging me close as he did so.

A smile was plastered across my face for the rest of the night. As soon as we re-entered, anyone who saw us knew we were now together; an item; an official couple. And I couldn't be more happy.

**I hope you guys liked it. I know it's very short but I didn't have much time to finish this one up so this is what I came up with until my next update. But don't worry. I will as soon as I possibly can. Thanks for being so patient. Please R&R. I'd appreciate it very much.**


	5. Hiding Out in Brooklyn

**Sorry It's taken a while to update but this was kinda long. So I hope you guys forgive me and I hope you like the chapter. R&R plz. I need to know where to go from here and whatya'll think. Thanks! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Hiding Out In Brooklyn**

I was awakened by a gentle tug at my shoulder.

A soft voice whispered into my ear, "Liz..." "Liz, wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes to the still and quiet darkness. A figure hovered in front of me.

"What is it Jack?" I whispered.

"I have somethin' I wanta show ya." he whispered. He gently took my hand and helped me out of my bed, then held me in his arms and carried me out the window and onto the fire-escape. Once we were out on the fire-escape, he sat down with me in his lap.

I leaned my head back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and enveloped me into his body. "What time is it?" I asked sleepily in between a yawn.

"It's almost 6."

"Ok well...wake me up when what you want me to see shows up ok?"

I heard him laugh slightly to himself and then I drifted off into the darkness behind my eyelids. It seemed like mere seconds before I was pulled out of my slumber once more by his soft touch.

"Wake up baby." he whispered softly.

As my eyes fluttered open, they were met with one of the most beautiful sights I'd ever seen. A smile came to my face as I saw what Jack had been wanting to show me.

_'This is so amazing.'_ I thought to myself.

"So..." he whispered. "What do you think of your first Manhattan sunrise?"

"It's so...beautiful Jack." I said breathlessly.

"You're beautiful." he said.

I smiled and turned to face him. "Thank you Jack." I said before kissing his cheek. A look of trouble then suddenly came to my face. "Jack. I have to ask you something."

A serious look then came to his face. "What is it Liz? What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice.

_'What will he say? Will he be honest? No turning back now I suppose.'_ I thought before asking, "Jack? Did you know the boy that attacked me?"

Jack's face soon turned to a troubled one as well. He directed his eyes to the ground, unable to look at me.

"Jack?" I said as I put my hand on his cheek in an attempt to comfort him. I gently pulled his face to make him look at me. "Did you know him?"

After a moment of hesitation, Jack answered, "Yeah Liz. I did know 'im."

"Well, who is he?" I asked anxiously.

Jack hesitated once more before answering. "He's paht'a da Harlem gang. He's a Harlem newsie and they've had beef wid us for yea'ahs."

"Oh." I said, now looking away from his worried hazel eyes in fear and comprehension.

"Liz. I'm sorry. I wanted ta tell ya who dey were. But I was afraid ta bring it up. I was sca'ad you'd get upset. I..." he said in a panicked voice.

"No Jack. You couldn't have. I know I'm impossible to deal with sometimes. It's ok." After a moment I said, "Why was he in Manhattan yesterday?" I asked concernedly.

"He was heah for.." Jack stopped and looked away once more.

"What Jack?" I asked, my anxiety showing.

"He knows who you ah Liz. He was comin' aftah ya."

"Oh...well he's gone right? So everything's ok. You're ok. I'm ok. We'll be fine." I said in an attempt to lift his spirits.

"I dunno Liz. He has connections. He's close with their leadah."

I pulled Jack close to me and he held me tight.

"I think ya should hide out fah a li'l while. I don't want ya ta get hoit if I can help it." he said.

_'Yeah right. Where am I gonna go?_' I thought in doubt. "Jack it'll be ok. I don't need to. If something else happens I'll go. I promise. But let's just wait it out right now ok? Please don't send me away. Not when I just found where I belong. Please Jack." I pleaded.

After a moment a look of defeat revealed itself and he said, "Alright. We'll wait it out. But if he even shows up at all...I want ya ta go ok?" he asked, his eyes pleaing for me to reply YES.

"Yes Jack. Ok." I replied, half smiling.

"Promise me." he begged, holding my face in his hands.

"I promise Jack. I do. I promise." I said reassuringly. _'What if I really have to leave? I don't think I could handle leaving the one I love again. Please don't make me leave Jack. I'll have no one to go back to but my brother.'_

It seemed like an eternity before Jack finally spoke. "Hey Liz...can I ask you somethin' now?"

"Sure Jack what is it?" I replied. _'Please don't ask me about my past.'_

"You nevah told me why ya came heah in'a foist place. Why'd ya leave ya home? Why'd ya come so fah away?" he asked.

_'I knew it.'_ I thought in dread.

"Jack..I don't think I'm ready to..."

"It's ok. I didn't expect ya to tell me." he said. "You don't have ta tell me 'less ya ready."

"Thank you for understanding Jack." I said before kissing his lips sweetly as he held me close.

LATER THAT DAY AT TIBBY'S

"De'ah she is! Eya South! Ovah heah!" Race yelled as I walked into the diner. I smiled and walked back to their back booth. I saw all the usual boys: Race, Blink, Mush, Dutch, Specs and of course Jack.

But there was another sitting in my usual seat. It was a boy. But I couldn't tell who he was because he had a hat on.

_'Who is that. He looks familiar.'_ I thought to myself.

"Eya Spot! Get outta me goils seat!" Jack said playfully as I made her way to the table with a new frown instead of a smile.

_'Shit.'_ I thought to herself as I realized who it was sitting in my seat.

"Pahdon me miss. Is this ya seat?" he said smugly.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact it is." I said, my southern accent becoming stronger in my anger. I sat down and Spot pulled up a chair to the end of the table.

As he sat there, he stared intently at me as I ignored him, paying extra attention to Jack as I did so.

After a couple of hours, as I sat there, still ignoring Spot's stares and challenges, a ding came from the front of the diner, indicating that someone had walked in. As I sat in a daze I saw the happy, joyful expressions on my friend's faces turn to faces of anger and hatred.

Jack leaned over and calmly whispered into my ear, "Baby, get up fo'ah me ok? I want ya ta get up and walk in between all'a us and don't look at da guy who jist walked through da doo'ah. Can ya do dat fa me?" he asked, gently taking my hand in his.

I just nodded my head and stood, doing as he said as a confused Spot followed.

"Jack what's goin' on?" Spot said walking on Jack's other side in a desparate attempt to find out what was going on.

"Nothin' Spot. If I tell ya...I'm not gonna tell ya right now ok?" Jack said with a cold stare on his face as he walked quickly with me at his side.

As we made our way down the street, I heard footsteps following us. _'Oh shit. Please don't be him. Please. Not again.'_ I thought as I heard other footsteps now accompanying the first footsteps. "Jack..." I whispered.

"I hea'ah 'em." he whispered back, his other fist clenched so hard that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. Suddenly, he pushed me and turned quick to face the guys behind him, punching the first one hard in the jaw.

I gasped as I heard a loud crack, hoping that it wasn't Jack's knuckles. I saw a face of pain and knew it had been. The boy Jack had hit was tall and thick with muscles. He looked scruffy and had chains hanging from his back left pocket. He had a tattoo on his right arm that said Harlem with blood droplets drawn down from the letters. Fear struck me at the sight of him.

Spot made his way to me with a torn look on his face. "What's goin' on? Who ah dese guys?" he asked as he saw the tears rolling down my face.

By now all of the boys were fighting. It was a full-out brawl. "I thought I told ya to stay away from 'er! Why do you keep comin' back?" Jack screamed at the boy that'd attacked me earlier.

The boy pushed Jack back and they looked at each other. The boys then stopped as well, feeling the tension between the two leaders. The boy then looked at me. "She looks so much like 'er bruddah. Don't you think?" he siad viciously, smirking at me as he said so.

A look of shock and fright came across my face. _'Is he...?'_ I thought as I began to put two and two together.

"Ya know I hardly remembah heahin' bout his youngah sista but...he did say dat you was goahgeous. Now dat I seen ya...I'd say he underexaggerated ya. Now I know why my guy ovah heah tried to get some." He walked closer to me. As he did so, the boys tried to protect me from him but his gang held them back. even Jack was held back. Another guy stepped over to hold Spot. He came very close to me so close that as his hot breath reached my skin I could smell the strong, lingering scent of alcohol.

I sucked up my tears and stood tall as he came close, refusing to show my fear of him.

He said, "Ya know I knew ya brodda. He told me about ya. Den he walked out on me to go back to YOU! you selfish bitch!" he screamed before yelling and hitting me hard across my cheek.

My head felt as if it'd spun a total 360 degrees. I turned back to face his wicked grin only to be hit once more on the other side. This time, he hit me so hard that I fell to me knees.

_'It's him.'_ I thought. _'He's the one Michael told me to watch out for.'_

"Yea. Ya know who I am don't ya. Ya know about ya brodda. Well...it's time fa him ta pay for his mistakes." he said before grabbing my hair and beginning to drag me into the group of boys.

_'It's Bloods.'_ I thought. I screamed as loud as I could and flailed my arms. I could see all the boy struggling to get free and screaming, but they couldn't get to me. Finally one of my hands made it to his face, hitting him hard in the eye.

He screamed loud in pain, releasing me to put his hand to his eye.

As soon as I could, I stood and ran I could hear all the guys screaming to run fast. I heard Jack say to go through with the plan. I understood and ran to a dark place to hide until Spot found me.I saw the guys from Bloods Gang runpast my ally. I sighed a sigh of relief before hearing, soon after, other footsteps.

They were heavy and seemed to be stumbling. A figure walked into the ally. "Liz?" it whispered before collapsing on the ground.

I made my way to the figure, having the feeling he was a friend. The voice sounded like... As I came closer I saw the face of the figure...Spot. "Spot! Oh my God! What happened? Come on we gotta get back to Brooklyn now. They'll find me in Manhattan." I whispered. I took his arm and put it around my shoulders, helping him to his feet.

He was holding his stomach and breathing hard. "Liz. Jack's hoit." he whispererd.

A gasp let my lungs as the words sunk into my brain and heart. _'Oh my God.'_ I thought. "Come on Spot. We gotta get back to Brooklyn. The boys'll take care of Jack. He'll be ok." I said, hoping my words would be right.

"Ok. Let's go den." he siad before we began to walk out onto the street. "Hey Liz?" he muttered, seeming to be in strain.

"Yea Spot?" I sreplied.

"Thanks. I know ya hate me. This is really great of ya ta help me like dis." he muttered once more.

"It's ok Spot. I never hated you. I just disliked you." I siad laughing slightly, as he did as well before coughing harshly. "Come on. Let's get you home." I said.

"Thanks Liz."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to make it good to make up for the lack of length in the last chapter. lol so I hope you guys enjoyed and please R&R so I will know what you thought of the story. I need to know whereya'll want me to go so please let me know! I'll try to update soon as possible. Thanks!**


	6. Two Letters

**I know it's taken me forever and a day to update but I have been sooooo freakin' busy. So I hope this chapter will make up for lost time. I know this is a change in tense, but I was getting tired of writing it from Liz's specific point of view. R&R and let me know which way you like better please so I'll know which way is best! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Two Letters**

Spot awoke to the gentle touch of a cool rag on his forehead. He didn't open his eyes but just listened. He could hear the sound of the wind blowing through the open window and the sound of his fellow Brooklyn brothers selling their papers out on the corner. He slowly opened his eyes, and they were met with one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen.

Elizabeth was sitting at his side, the sunlight dancing across her fair skin, rubbing a cool rag across his throbbing forehead. She was wearing one of his white button down shirts and her favorite blue jeans, the necklace in its usual place as well.

Change in tense 

"Hello goahgeous." Spot said in a groggy voice.

II smiled and said, "Ok Sparky. Let's get you well before you start making passes alright?"

"Sorry, it's habit. But ya do look amazing this morning. How do ya feel?" he asked sincerely, sitting up slightly and leaning against his pillows (A/N: He has his own room, bc he's the almighty Spot Conlon).

"How do I feel? You're the one that got the crap beat out of you. I just got some cuts and bruises. I'm fine though. Thank you for asking." I said, giving him a smile of gratitude.

"Ya welcome. But I'm not the one who got attacked by Bloods. I got some other fag from his crew. I would hate to fight him. I could, but I'd hate it."

I smiled at his cockiness and confidence in his fighting, but was glad that he was back to normal. As I looked at him, trying to cover up my worries, he responded with a look of sadness.

"Ya wanta know about Jack." He said quietly.

I could only nod, for I couldn't find the words to speak.

"Ok. I'll tell ya. But ya gotta promise not to freak on me. I'm suah da udda guys as well as Kloppman have him taken ca'ah of." He said, watching my facial expressions closely.

I nodded once more, managing an, 'I promise', that was barely loud enough to hear.

"Bloods drew a knife on him and da rest of his gang pulled out thei'ah chains and brass knuckles. It was awful. They all stahted beatin' da crap outta each udda. Bloods got a stab in on Jack, but I'm not su'ah whe'ah. Da udda guys were pretty beat up too. I promise I'll take you to him when the time is right, but promise me ya won't go inta Manhattan widout me or my boys aright?" he said, worry lacing his tone.

"Can I at least write him a letter to let him know I'm alright?"

"Suah." He said. "I'll get one'a my messenga boys to take it to him directly." He said with a smirk.

I nodded and smiled, but my worry was still evident. _'What if he's not all right? This is all my fault. If I'd been paying attention I could've at least gotten Bloods away from all of them. I never should've come here in the first place. I should have stayed back home with my brother where I belong. I was crazy to think I could make it work here. I'm an Alabama gal who has no idea how to defend herself and needs others to protect her. That's not who I want to be. Not at all.'_ I thought to myself.

Spot left and came back with some paper and something to write with. He then left me to myself and went to gather up his messenger to stand-by.

My first letter was to Jack.

_Dear Jack,_

_Spot just told me of your injuries. I hope you're not too hurt. I feel like this is all my fault. This never should have happened. It was my brother's battle and mine, not yours. I feel responsible and am considering another alternative to prevent this from happening again. I don't know what it will take however. It may have to go so far as to take me leaving to go home back to my brother and father. I don't want that but if that's what it will take to keep you and the other boys from this, I'll do it. I feel like I should tell you about my past now. But I don't wish to do it through this letter. Spot says we should lay low for a while until the tension dies down in Manhattan and I can only come if he or a group of his boys are present. I miss you so much and wish I could be there to help you get better or at least be there for you. I hate that I have to hide out. It just feels so wrong. I should be in Manhattan with you and the others. Instead I'm stuck here with Spot Conlon. But you know, he's not so bad once he knows you're not going to sleep with him. Haha only kidding. But I suppose I'm fine here so no need to worry. I hope I can come home soon. Tell the others I miss them too._

_Most affectionately yours,_

_Liz_

I folded that paper and put it in an envelope and started on the next letter, which was to my brother.

_Dear Michael,_

_I know I haven't written and I'm sure you're worried about me. I'm doing fine here. I've made many new friends who've taken me in. They're newsboys and they all live together in a lodging house. I sleep in my own bunk and will soon start work to pay my way. I hope father hasn't treated you too horribly. I know it's bad but don't worry. One day everything will be right again, like when Mom was alive. I miss her so much. Being here has made me realize it the most. I met him. That Harlem gang leader you told me to watch out for. I will spare the details until a later time but I am now hiding out in Brooklyn for a bit. He said you'd been in the gang as well but left to come back to me. He tried to beat me up, but the Newsboys who've taken such good care of me helped me get away. Why didn't you tell me you were in the gang? I wouldn't have thought any less of you. You know that. But I also have some news to tell you. I have met a boy here. His name is Jack Kelly and he is the leader of the Manhattan newsboys. He has asked me to be his girlfriend and I like him quite a lot. I wish ya'll could meet. You'd get along so well. I miss you so much. I am considering coming back home if it will keep Bloods away from my friends. They don't deserve what they've been thrown with me around. Please respond as soon as possible. I love you so much and I wish to see you soon._

_Love always,_

_Your baby sister_

I then folded that letter up as well and walked out into the doorway.

Spot was leaning on the wall next to where I was now standing, and I handed the two letters to him.

He saw that one was sent for home and gave me a puzzled look.

I just gave him a gentle smile and said, "That one needs to be mailed instead of delivered," pointing at my brother's letter.

He nodded and handed it off to Jay, his messenger, who then left to deliver them to their proper locations.

"Thank you." I said to Spot.

"You'ah welcome."

**I hope ya'll liked this chapter. I really need your reviews to let me know where you want this story to go or any tips to make something better. R&R please!**


	7. A Past Told and Returned

**I know it's been forever and I apologize. I am currently working two jobs and don't always have time to veg out and write. But I wish I did. So here's me attempting to make up for it. Hope you like the new addition. RR!**

**Chapter 7: A Past Told and Returned**

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I was so excited to receive your letter. I've missed you so much. It sounds like you've had an awful time and I wish I could've been there with you. I would've done everything in my power to prevent it, not that those boys didn't. Father is the same as usual, which is bad, but you know I've learned to live with it. But I'm glad that you no longer have to. He was searching for you out of spite and anger but I believe he's given it up for he can no longer walk straight, period, or move for that matter. You mustn't come home until I tell you to. If you come home, Father will surely kill you. You know how he gets and when he discovered you were gone he nearly killed me but I stopped him. Don't worry. You know I can handle myself, but you can't. Not against him. I do have a surprise for you though. Now that you're out of harm's way with father, I plan to be coming up to finish my schooling. I already have an apartment ready and I am coming up for orientation two days from now, and will be staying from then till the end of the semester. The apartment is big enough for the both of us. It's a two bedroom and two bathrooms, so you'll have your own room and bathroom. On the plus side, it's in Manhattan so you'd be close to your new friends. I can't currently remember the name of the building, but it's in the middle of town on the right side of Sally's bakery. It's number 1037 if you want to check it out early. I can't wait to see you. My train arrives at 1:35 in two days, so meet me at the Manhattan station. Until then, I love you baby sister._

_Always yours,_

_Michael_

I put away my brother's letter and proceeded to open Jack's. It read:

_Dear Lizzi,_

_My injuries hardly bother me now. They were only minor, so don't you worry about me. I'm fine. This is not your fault in the least. You did not make them attack you or want them to for that matter. Please don't beat yourself up over something like this. There was nothing you could've done to prevent it. Please don't leave. I have gotten so close to you since you've come into my life, in just this short amount of time. I'm possibly even closer to you than friends I've had for years. And I don't know what I'd do if you went so far away for good. Especially not knowing the reason you left it in the first place, and knowing you were going back to it just to keep us from getting beat up. I beg you not to. We need a good beating every now and then. It keeps us from getting to arrogant. I know being with Spot isn't your preference, but hang in there. We'll all be together again soon. Just let everything die down so that there's no risk of what happened happening again. I don't mind the beating but I couldn't let that happen to you. Don't worry about us. We'll all be fine._

_Until you're back in my arms,_

_Jack_

I then proceeded to put that letter away with my brother's. I knew he was lying. I was sure his injuries were so much worse than he was leading me to believe, but I understood he was trying to keep me from worrying or blaming myself, which was sweet. _'Little does he know he'll be seeing me sooner than he thinks. I'll surprise him and wait in the bunkroom and when he walks in I'll be sitting on his bed. He'll be so shocked,'_ I thought excitedly to myself.

"So what's da deal wid ya brudda?" Spot said as he entered his room.

"He's coming to live up here! I'm gonna be able to live with my brother again! I'm so excited!" I squealed as I jumped with my arms around his neck giving him a huge hug. I could feel his cheek reddening, for warmth was suddenly exuberating from it. I then heard him mumble something, but I couldn't hear. So I released him in order to fully face him. "What'd you say?"

"I said, if I were ya bruddah, I wouldn't have let you come up here alone in da foist place. Especially if I'd lived heah befoah and knew how dangerous it was fa goils like you. I mean it's as if he didn't care at all."

I stepped back to distance myself from him with a look of curiosity in my eyes. "How dare you say such a thing. You have no idea why I left or why he stayed. You know nothing about me Spot so don't ever judge me or my brother again!" With that I ran out of the room, calling three or four boys after me to come along. I could hear him calling after me but I continued to walk through the lobby and out the door, with the four boys behind.

**Later in Manhattan**

"Yo Race! What time is it?" Jack asked Race, for he was the only one who owned a decent watch.

"10:30," he replied.

"I'ma head back. Wanta come?"

Race nodded and the two said their farewells, and headed back for the LH. Race looked over at his old friend, his head hung low. "Whatsamatta pal? Ya missing South?"

Jack looked up straight. "I know it's only been a couple'a weeks since she's been gone, but I just can't stop thinking' about 'er. She's always on my mind. I'm so used to seeing her smile every day. And her pout every morning. It's just weird to not have it for two weeks solid. Or maybe I'm just being dumb. But I just can't help it. She drives me crazy."

"No man. I get it. I miss 'er jist as much as you do. Not in da same way, but still jist as much."

The two boys made it solemnly into the LH and up the stairs, opening the door of the bunkroom. They drug their feet through the door when Jack heard Race stop.

"Whatsamatta man?" he asked, looking up to see what the problem was. He then saw what had Race so stunned. There, lying in his bunk was the girl they'd just been speaking of. Jack looked to Race to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

When Race confirmed it to be real, he nodded and flicked his hat, backing out to give the couple time alone.

Jack slowly made his way to the sleeping girl. Her long blond hair was everywhere but strands were randomly around her face. He made his way up to his bed and sat close to her at her side. He pushed the various strands away and just took in everything he'd missed about her. Her face was so peaceful. As he looked onto her face, he noticed something there he'd never seen before. He saw little freckles caressing her face all over. They were just subtle enough for she was by now very tan from being outside all the time.

I felt someone pushing my hair off my face and it stirred me awake. As my eyes fluttered open I was met with a face I'd missed for so long. Jack was sitting next to me just pleasantly looking down on me. "Jack? What are you doing?" I asked rubbing my eyes in an attempt to wake up.

He just continued to look at me. "Looking at the face of an angel," he replied.

I smiled. "What a line."

He laughed. "Only if it's true."

I smiled and then sat up to face him. I then noticed his injuries he'd claimed were fine. He had a cut on his bottom lip, and left black eye, a shiner on his right cheek, and he hunched and breather harder than normal telling me some of his ribs were injured as well. "Didja miss me?" I smirked and scrunched my nose and trying to not worry as he'd told me, laughing as tears came to his eyes. "Jack. What's wrong?" I said, continuing to smile and laugh as I said this.

"I did miss ya. I missed ya a lot. but I'm jist replaying why ya left in the foist place. I should'a never let dat.."

I simply put my finger to his lips, silencing him. "Don't talk about that ok?" My eyes were begging him not to bring that horrible night up in my mind more than it already was.

He smiled and leaned in, kissing me gently so as not to hurt his lip. "Faget it," he said, kissing me more loving than ever.

I could feel him wince at first but then he seemed to not feel it.

His arms snaked around my waist and mine in return made their way around his neck.

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course I missed ya. Ya know I did. But.. Why are ya heah? I told you to lie low for a bit."

"I know but my brother wrote back saying he was coming to finish school since he didn't have to worry about leaving me alone. So.. He wanted me to meet him at the train station two days from now. He's got an apartment and everything. He wants me to live with him again. I'll have my own bedroom, my own bathroom, and I'll have my brother. Aren't you excited for me?" I asked, noticing Jack's face of happiness turn to a face of almost anger. "Jack? What's wrong?"

"Does stuff really matta dat much ta you? Does it matta so much fa you to have ya own room and ya own bathroom? Well you'ah lucky ya get da opportunity den. Cuz all of us.. We can't even imagine what it'd be like to have you'ah own place." Jack proceeded to move away from me to the other end of the bunk, looking at the wall across from him.

"Jack. I don't understand why you're not happy for me. You know how much I've missed my brother. I came here for a reason that included him staying home. I didn't know if I'd ever see him again. Aren't you happy at all that I'll be able to not only see him but live with him."

"The guy let this stuff happen to you and then just shipped you off to a dangerous city you've neva even been to befoah and I'm supposed to be happy that you'ah gonna be living with someone so careless."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Not only Spot, but now Jack, was saying these things as well. Who were they to judge? They knew nothing about why she came in the first place. "Jack, you know I care about you a lot." I said, looking away and facing the wall perpendicular to his. "But how dare you judge my brother. You have no idea why I came to Manhattan in the first place. You have no clue the situation that forced my brother to do something so hard as he did."

"I have no clue Liz, because ya won't tell me! I respect your privacy and such but you can't expect me to be excited based on what I know. If I knew I could judge differently. But you don't trust me enough to tell me. You said in your letter you wanted to but you jist won't. What have I done? I can only go on what I know. And based on what I've been told or gathad.. Your brudda's a careless guy who sent his beautiful younger sister into a city that's one of the most dangerous in our country for her to be in."

"Well, next time, before you judge my brother, consider the fact that you're also judging me." With that I ran out of the room.

"Come on Liz!" I heard him yelling after me.

I leaped down the stairs only to crash into Race standing at the foot.

"Liz, what's wrong?" I heard him ask, but I just kept heading for the door. When I opened it, I ran out, crashing once again into someone else. When I looked up, I saw that it was Spot. With the emotions from our previous fight on my conscience, I collapsed in his arms, crying and burying my face into his chest to hide my tears. I could feel Spot's hesitation, but it disappeared as soon as it had come, and he enveloped me in his embrace.

He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head, saying, "It's ok Liz. Don't worry. You'ah alright."

I heard the door open and Jack's voice followed by Race's. "What's goin' on Spot? Why is she hugging you? She doesn't even like you." Jack said angrily.

"I know. But we got in a huge fight over her brother earlier and that's why she came here. Maybe she just felt bad." I heard him whisper.

"No we just got in a fight and dat's why she's upset."

"Both of you just shut up. Your egos amaze me." I screamed as I eyed Jack and Spot. I then got incredibly close to Jack, my lips mere centimeters from his, and eyed him dead on saying, "Maybe I chose wrong."

With that I turned and walked across the porch towards the stairs. I angrily sat down and looked dead straight ahead, refusing to show Jack I was sad, fingering my brother's silver key necklace he'd given to me. I couldn't believe they'd ruined the news of my brother's coming to live with me for me. But they would have to accept him. She would tell them eventually. But for now, it would be silence on that part of her life.

The next day went by incredibly slow. All she could think about was her brother coming. She also had to avoid Jack and Spot for she was still incredibly angry with them. It was getting to be evening, and she was out on the fire escape to watch the sunset as she usually did, when Race came out and closed the window.

"Eya South."

"Hey Race. How are you today? I know I haven't really talked to you since I've been back. I'm sorry about that."

"No. I undastand. Ya've been upset. Anyone would be. But ya know Jack's been cursing himself all day. He feels so bad. But he was right ya know. How can you expect him to judge if he has nothing to go on."

"I know. It's just.. That part of my life is not one I'm proud of or one that I want everyone to know. The people back home would give me sympathy because of it. I don't want that here." I nervously looked to my hands, sensing I would probably have to tell Race.

"Liz. You know we're your friends. You don't have to worry about that. But you don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable."

"No. I think it's time I told someone."

So Race gave me his complete and total attention.

"Well… three years ago, my mom died of cancer. And our family took it pretty hard. My brother and I the most. Our family was a fairly normal one until we got the news that she was sick. Then things began to change. When she died, my father resorted to alcohol. He would leave my brother and I alone all day until he came home at around two or three that next morning. I would wait up for him on the staircase and wait until he passed out on the couch or in his chair, and I would stay up with him to make sure he was ok. I did this every night. But a year after my mom died, he came home different than usual. He saw me on the stairs and yelled at me, asking why I was still awake. And how dare I not go to bed when he told me to. He went and found an old baseball bat of my brother's and beat me almost to death with it. I was in the hospital for nearly two months." At this statement, I could see tears forming in Race's eyes. "Well.. when this happened my brother had been away at his first year of college here. I wouldn't have told him but the hospital somehow got his address and sent him a letter informing him. He dropped out of college and raced home to take care of me. He wouldn't leave me alone with our father from then on. But one night, about a three and a half months later, I insisted he go to spend time with his friends. I hadn't been hurt the entire time after I'd been in the hospital and I hated that he'd stay home for me and lose his friends. So I convinced him to go. Well, that night, I waited up in my room for our father, for it was later than usual. And I was worried father had been hurt. When he got home, he came upstairs and into our rooms to make sure we'd obeyed him. I'd assumed he would pass out in his chair. But I was wrong. He saw that I wasn't in my room and came into Michael's. I tried to get to a special emergency hiding place Michael'd made for me in his closet, but I wasn't quick enough. My father picked me up by my hair and threw me down our 32 stairs staircase."

At this point, Race's head was in his hands. When I looked closely, I saw that his body was shaking.

"Race?" I put my hand on his back to try to comfort him.

"I can't imagine what that could've been like. For you or ya brudda."

"Race, it's ok. It's in the past now. But to make it short, after that last incident, my brother sent me away, hoping I'd do as good as he did here. Because this stuff had become a nightly thing. And he hoped he could help me before our father killed me."

"Why ah you comforting me! I shouldn't be cryin' or feelin' bad. I'm supposed ta be comfortin' you!" Race said smiling and trying to shake off his sadness. "And don't worry. I'll let ya tell 'em when ya ready to. I won't say a woid."

I smiled in gratitude and hugged him before we headed back inside. When we walked in I saw that Jack noticed that Race's eyes and face were puffy. He then looked at me. But I simply looked away. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the face of a sad Spot standing behind me.

"Liz.. I'm so sorry I said dose things. It was wrong'a me at judge like dat. I shouldn't have said anything till I got da whole story. I would like to know but I won't pressure you to tell me if ya don't wanta."

I then decided, he deserved to know as well. For I could see in his eyes how truly sincere, which was rare, he was. So I pulled him aside and told him everything I'd told Race, and this act resulted in the same outcome. I then noticed a look of jealousy come over Jack. For he now knew what I was telling them had to be the story of why I was here. I turned around, now facing the door, and my eyes were met with the greatest surprise I could imagine. There in the doorway stood my six foot two, brown haired, blue eyed, tan skinned, twenty year old big brother. "MICHAEL!" I squealed and ran to him, jumping into his arms and hugging him tighter than death held it's next victim.

"I missed you to baby sister." he said laughing, speaking in that deep soothing voice I remembered so well.

"Not that I'm not happy but what are you doing here!" I said pulling him over to my bed, directly below where Jack was now sitting. I simply ignored him and focused on Michael.

"Well I thought I'd surprise you. I got here at the time I said, just not the day. I settled into my apartment and then perused my old grounds where I am once again going to college." He looked so thrilled about the fact that he was living here once more.

"You'ah obviously South's brudda. Ya sha'h da accent." Race said smiling, and putting his hand out to shake Michael's.

Michael then surprised him by spitting in his hand and holding it out as well.

Race looked impressed and returned the gesture. "So you did used to be a newsie. Dat much is true." Race gave Michael a toothy smile and then proceeded to name the other boys standing before him.

"So where's this Jack Kelly I've heard so much about?" he asked, looking to me.

I simply rolled my eyes and pointed up.

Michael stood to see who I was talking about.

Jack then hopped down from his bed to meet Michael square in the eyes. Jack was slightly shorter but he made it seem as if there was no difference. He spit in his hand and strongly held it out, trying to make an impression on Michael.

But Michael simply smiled and returned the shake. "Nice to meet you finally." And with that he returned his attention to me.

"Come on." I said, grabbing his hand. "Let's go out here."

He followed me out onto the fire escape. I instantly began to check him. "Are you ok? Did dad hit you any? You said he tried to kill you when he gave up on me. What'd he do? Michael? Why are you laughing at me!" I placed my hands on my hips in frustration.

"You're just so cute when you worry about me. I'm the older one. I am supposed to worry about you. Don't worry. I'm here. I'm fine. But I do need you for one thing. I hate to ask you but there's no one else."

"Name it."

"I need you to come back with me just to help me get the rest of my stuff. I can't get it all on my own. You could even bring Jack. I have enough for one other to come with me and you. The only reason I'm asking you is because dad's going on some week long trip starting this week with some people he drinks with and so he won't be home."

I simply nodded and agreed. The Jack part I'd think about, but I doubted it would happen. I was just so furious with him. And the way he accepted Michael in that unfriendly way just made it worse.

The window opened and Race stuck his head out. "Hey guys. Sorry at interrupt but don't faget Liz. Medda's dance is this weekend. That's three days away. So if ya need…"

"No Race. I'll have my own dress. I'm going home for a bit but I'll be back in time."

Race's face suddenly got very serious.

"Don't worry. He's not there."

Race, still looking skeptical, smiled to Michael. "You're welcome to come also. It's for all the newsies and friends of us. So join us if ya want. They're pretty fun. Well I'll let ya'll talk."

Before the window could close, another head poked out. It was Jack.

I instantly turned away.

He climbed out and asked Michael if we could talk, and of course Michael excused himself and closed the window after wishing Jack good luck.

"He seems like a cool guy." Jack said after being silent for a while.

"Now you judge correctly?" I muttered, still not facing him.

"Liz, please don't be mad. Ya can't really blame me can ya? What else was I supposed to think?" He inched closer to me, trying to place his hand on the small of my back.

I moved away, shaking it off.

"Liz. Please.. I'm sorry." he said finally. "I shouldn't have…"

I turned and looked him square in the eye. "I know you're upset because I told Spot and Race and not you. But you've got to understand, I don't want to be looked at with sympathy. I left all that behind. I just want to be normal. So if you can forgive me for not telling you, I can forgive you for misjudging,"

He nodded and added, "And flipping out about living away from us. I'm just so used to seeing you every morning when I wake up and all day that it would suck so bad to lose that. And I just got caught off guard. I just thought you liked it here." His insecurity was written all over his face.

"I do love it. But I have missed my brother so much. And he's family. I would still see you every day. I'd make sure I came to see ya'll almost as much as I do now. I just wouldn't sleep and wake up here. That's all."

"I know, but that's the part I love the most. It helps me know you're safe when I know you're in the bed directly below me."

'We'll work it out later. I promise we'll get it fixed." I smiled, hoping he'd return it.

He did, and then placed his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"Ok so now I have some news for you." I snaked my arms around his neck before I continued. "I'm going back home just for a little bit. Like a couple of days. But you're welcome to with me if it would make you feel better. Don't worry. My father's not supposed to be there all week. We would leave tomorrow and come back on Friday. And be just in time for Medda's dance that night."

"Yes. I want to come." he said, more serious than I'd ever seen him before.

"Then it's settled." I smiled broadly at him before planting a long awaited kiss onto his poor injured lip.

**I hope you guys liked it. I know it's been forever, but like I said before, I've been busy. And right now I should be studying for the ACT but looks like I'm not so oh well. Lol well Hope ya'll like and please R&R!**


	8. The Last Stand

**Ok guys. I know you've all been waiting so I'm trying to hurry this along as quickly as possible without doing badly on the new additions. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. R&R!**

**Chapter 8: The Last Stand**

"ALL ABOARD!" I heard the conductor yell, indicating it was time for the three of us to board the train. I was beginning to proceed onto the train when I realized that Jack and Michael were nowhere to be found.

"Jack? Michael! It's time to go!" I yelled, hoping they'd hear me over the noise of the crowd surrounding me. But no luck. I continued to look in the crowd as I made my way to the outer edge, where I then saw the two boys I was searching for. I started to approach when Michael looked to me and shook his head, indicating for me to wait right there.

He and Jack looked very serious. _"They've been talking for a while."_ I thought to myself, realizing how long they'd been away from me.

Michael then turned towards me and began to walk closer to me. "Ready to go?" he said with a smile.

"What'd you tell him?" I muttered.

"Nothing. Let's just get on the train ok? I was just giving him my brotherly duty talk about how he better treat you right." My brother smiled once more and headed to board the train. "I'll save the seats." And with that he disappeared into the crowd.

For a moment, I believed him. But when I turned to face Jack, his head was hung, and his hands in his hair as if he was stressed or sad.

He then noticed that I was approaching and looked up at me. "Ready to go babe?" he asked, putting on a smile.

"Ye.." I started. _"Wait a second. I know that look better than anyone."_ As I looked into his eyes, I saw a sad look of sympathy as he faked a smile. "He told you didn't he?" My teeth were clenched and my stare was hard.

"Liz. Please don't be mad he did. He just thought I should know what I was getting' myself into before I came with you guys. That's all."

"I don't care." I said, staring into the windows of the train in search for Michael. "He should've let me tell you. It wasn't his place. It's my life, my friends, my boyfriend. I should've been the one to tell you if I wanted it known. And this is the reason I didn't want anyone to know!" I said pointing into his eyes. "That look right there. I got so sick of it at home. I didn't want it here. Who knows who else he told. I can't believe him!" I clenched my fists in anger as Jack pulled me close, trying to drown my feelings in his embrace. It wasn't going to work. "Stop. I'm too mad right now. I know what you're trying to do but stop. All I want you to do is get that look off your face that screams how badly you feel for me. I don't want to see it." And with that, I boarded the train, with Jack slowly behind. When I found my brother, I sat on the opposite seat, not making eye contact with him. I simply looked out the window and watched my new home slowly roll away.

FLASHBACK

_"You've gotta go. It's the only way you'll be safe. I won't let you stay here. Not while it's like this. Liz you gotta go. Please. For me." he pleaded while I sat in protest on my bed. _

_"NO! I won't leave you alone. I won't. You can't make me." I screamed, tears beginning to fill my worried and frightened green eyes. _

_"Liz. You need to go now." He pulled my suitcase that he'd packed for me from under the bed and sat it in my lap. "Go." he said. _

_I smiled shakily and jumped into his arms, hugging him and taking in everything about his touch and scent before I pulled away, now crying. _

_He pulled out a long silver chain with a key attached to it and put it around my neck. It was the key to his window. "As long as you have this, I'll be with you. You'll be home." he smiled and hugged me once more. _

_Heavy footsteps made themselves known as they came closer up the 32-step staircase. _

_"Hurry! Go!" he said, pushing me toward the window. _

_I kissed his cheek and climbed down and fell into the grass below, tears flowing down my cheeks. I looked into his eyes one last time before turning and running for my life to the train station._

END

"Liz? You ok babe?" I heard Jack's gentle voice say, his hand on my knee.

I simply nodded my head and smiled.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS. WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT THE OPELIKA TRAIN STATION IN APPROXIMATELY 10 MINUTES."

I looked out the window to see green pastures and cows everywhere. I was home.

When we got to the station and got off, I saw a familiar boy, roughly the age of my brother, sitting waiting for us in a black car (A/N: I know cars were invited in the time of the newsies, but I'm not sure how many people had them. So just go with me if I'm wrong). We all loaded our stuff and selves into the car and began the longest thirty minutes I've ever had to endure.

"So Lizzi, how've you been lately?" the boy said, looking me up and down as he watched me in the rearview mirror.

"Fine." I replied, now very uncomfortable, moving closer to Jack. For I now recognized the boy driving. He used to be a good friend of Michael's before he stopped going places to stay home with me.

Jack obviously picked up on my insecurity and put his arm around me, pulling me close and kissing my forehead.

Now that I felt safe, I dosed off for the remaining minutes of the drive.

"Ok. We're here! Wakey wakey everyone!" the boy said.

Michael and myself had apparently both fallen asleep, but Jack was still wide awake and still holding me close.

He helped me out of the car and grabbed some bags to carry them up to the house.

"You don't have to be on good behavior you know?" I said smiling. "Let me carry something." I said, reaching for one of the bags.

He pulled away, saying, "No. A gentleman doesn't let a lady carry a bag. Ever."

I smiled and looked him in the eyes. But what I saw surprised me. There was a look of worry in his eyes, and in his face.

"Jack, are you ok?" I asked getting close to him.

He switched the bags to his left hand and used his right to wrap around my waist, pulling me right up next to him.

"I will be. But fs now jist stay wit' me ok?" He gave me a small smile and kissed me gently on the lips.

I smiled back and simply responded, "Ok."

Once we'd put all the bags away, I asked Jack to come outside with me. We walked to the back porch and then out into the large backyard. "Come on!" I yelled as I ran away from him, heading toward a large oak tree with a swing hanging from one of its larger limbs.

Once Jack caught up with me he proceeded to sit down into my lap.

"No sir. That's not how this works!" I squealed and pushed him off of me.

He wallowed in the grass, looking at the house. "This place is amazing."

"Isn't it? I love this house. It's always been my dream to come back from wherever I will be in the future and live in this house, raise my family in it, grow old and die in it." I said peacefully.

Jack stood and walked to where he could be closer to me. He bent down and kissed me lovingly, his fingers tangled in my long blond hair.

When he pulled away, I asked, "What was that for?"

He just smiled and said, "You're amazing."

"Thank you. That's sweet. But I'm just me. Nothing special."

A look of disagreement came across his face. "I.."

"Hey guys! We need some stuff from town. Lizzi, how bout you come with me?" the boy said from the porch.

I instantly grabbed Jack's hand and whispered, "Come with me."

He become tense and noticed how uncomfortable I would become around this boy, and immediately agreed. "That guy can't have you all to himself," he whispered into my ear, attempting to cover his seriousness.

I smiled and we walked to the car together.

IN TOWN

"What to get.. What to get." The boy said.

I walked around, grabbing things here and there that I thought we could eat when I noticed the boy eyeing me.

"So Liz, how's it going?" he asked as he walked over to be closer to me.

"Um, good thanks." I said inching over to make some space between the two of us. _"Where's Jack?"_ I thought as I began to look around for him.

"So you still get wild like you used to?" he said huskily, placing his hand on the lower part of the small of my back.

I instantly tensed, moving away once more. But the boy just continued to move closer. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Surely you remember that night I rocked your world. Every other girl does."

"I.."

"Get ya hands off my girlfriend." Jack's tense voice sounded from directly behind us.

The boy jumped back, throwing his hands innocently in the air. "Hey man, you can't blame a guy. But I've already tried that anyways." He said, still eyeing me. "But who says you can't go back for second helpings?"

"Listen," Jack said through clenched teeth. "Touch 'er again, I'll kill ya."

As we went to check out, the older woman looked at me peculiarly. "I thought it was you. You're Michael Desirae's younger sister, Elizabeth. We haven't seen you around lately. How've you been?"

The minute the woman said those words, every eye in the store was on me, and I could see that hated look in every single stare. "I'm fine. Thanks." I said. I looked to Jack for some kind of exit.

"Well, we gotta get back. We got dinnah ta cook." He smiled and we headed out the door. But as soon as I walked away, I heard them whispering.

With that we left and got in the car, heading home. Jack now had his arm around me kissing me and holding my hand, showing the boy how I was his girlfriend and to lay off.

"That's exactly why I didn't want anyone in New York knowing about me." I said quietly as we walked in the door. The boy had run to the back to talk to Michael for a bit.

"Babe, you know we wouldn't treat ya the way they did. I'm suah they didn't mean to hurt ya feelins. It's a big thing though, ya know? Can ya blame 'em?"

"No, because they've seen it. They saw me every day with the bruises and the cuts. But the boys haven't so I'd get the looks without the history to back it up." I looked angrily around, searching for anything to take my mind off of the incident at the store.

"Hey." Jack said snaking his arms around my waist from behind. "Don't worry about it. I, nor Race, nor Spot will tell anyone. It's you'ah decision when and if you tell anyone else." He kissed my neck and then released me. "Time to get cookin'," he said with a smile.

"I've never had so many foods I've never tried at once in my life." Jack said. "That was incredible. Different from Tibby's though." Jack said laughing as he saw me smiling at him.

"Come outside with me. It's such a beautiful night." I whispered as I grabbed his and my plate to take it into the kitchen.

He followed me out onto the porch, closing the door behind him. As soon as it shut, he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight. "You'ah beautiful," he whispered huskily into my ear.

I turned around and faced him with a smile as we made out way out to below the oak tree. "You're sweet." I pushed his hair out of his caring hazel eyes and kissed his cheek. "Your injuries look a lot better." I said touching his bottom lip and other injuries softly.

"It's because you came to take care of me." He smiled and kissed my lips sweetly as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I don't think so but thank you. Glad I could help." I laughed as he picked me up and swung me around.

"It's so beautiful out tonight." I said looking out into the dark sky lit by billions of stars.

"Sure is."

I smiled as I noticed he wasn't looking at the sky as I was, but at me.

He slowly walked me back against the trunk of the tree and placed his hands on my face, pushing my long blond hair away from it.

"I have something I want to tell you," he said, now looking nervous and confident at the same time.

"Ok." I said. "What is it?"

"Ever since the first time I saw you, I've had this incredible feeling burning for you."

"I felt that too. It was like… an instant connection." I smiled, feeling good that he'd felt it right away as well.

"I know it hasn't been terribly long, only a few months."

"That's ok." I smiled and placed my hand in his, lacing my fingers into his own.

"Elizabeth.."

He never called me that unless he was serious, which made me instantly pay attention.

"I love you."

My heart felt as if it'd jumped into my throat. I was speechless.

"Liz?" he said, looking for some kind of reassurance.

I simply put my hand onto his cheek and kissed him. When I pulled away, there were tears in my eyes.

"Liz! Why are you crying? What's wrong?" His voice was full of concern and worry.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head and laughing.

"I'm just happy. That's all." I kissed him again, this time putting all my feelings into it to show him I felt the same. But I instantly felt fear. I couldn't tell him I loved him. What if everything happens the way things had happened with my father and mother. I'd loved my mom so much, and then I lost her. Same with my father, only I'd lost him to something else while he still lived. How can I trust myself to feel these emotions that have let me down so badly in the past.

"This is normally the part where you say something back." Jack's voice was shaky and nervous.

"I.." I began. "I.." I tried again.

Jack's hopeful look turned to one of sadness and defeat.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as he rested his forehead against mine. "But I don't love you." As I said these last words, tears began to pool into my eyes. But I pushed them back long enough for Jack to give me a hurt look.

"You need to let the past go Liz," he whispered and walked away.

I collapsed onto the ground, tears now fully coming from my eyes. _"It's better this way,"_ I told myself. _"This way no one will get hurt in the long run. This is upfront and he now knows he can't be with someone who doesn't love him back."_ At the thought that I could've just lost Jack, I pulled my knees tight against my chest, crying harder than I'd ever cried before into them. Twenty minutes passed before my mind began to race. _"What have I done? What if he leaves? What if he doesn't talk to me again? What if I hurt him too badly? I have to tell him the truth!" _I suddenly sprang up, tears still streaming down my face, and ran for the house. "Jack! Where are you! Jack!" I yelled, running through every room in the house until I came to Michael's room, the door open, and him sitting on his bed.

"He's gone," he said.

"Where?"

"The train station. Nick gave him a ride. He told me to tell you goodbye. What happened out there?"

"I've got to run to the station! I can make it in forty five minutes." I began to run out of the room when Michael yelled after me.

"His train leaves in five minutes. You can't get there in time."

I stopped in his doorway, staring at the floor. He was right. I couldn't get there in time. And even if I did, and he didn't return with me, I'd have to ride back alone with Nicholas. Chills ran up and down my spine at the thought of him.

"Liz? What happened?"

"He told me he loved me," I replied softly. "And I couldn't say it back, no matter how badly I wanted to."

"Oh Liz. Don't worry. Just let him blow off some steam. He got rejected at the things of the heart. Naturally he can't look you in the face for two more days. It'll be ok." Michael took me into his embrace and calmed me, for he knew I was about to cry. He pulled me to sit in his lap like he used to when I was little and I'd be upset. And I fell asleep in my brother's arms.

THE NEXT DAY

The sun shined into the room, awaking me from my troubled sleep. I'd waken off and on all night, thinking about how Jack was feeling and how stupid I'd been. I then noticed that I was no longer in the arms of my brother. I stood from the bed and made my way downstairs, smelling the scent of bacon and eggs.

"Good morning!" my brother said cheerfully as I made my way into the kitchen. He had pots and pans out all over the place, with something cooking in each one. "I thought I'd try to make you the most unimaginable breakfast you've ever had since you had such a rough night last night and since I won't be able to tomorrow since we're leaving. Sit down. It's almost ready."

I smiled and looked out the window. "Where'd Nicholas go?" my tone was cold at the mention of his name, but I felt as if I should know.

"Oh he went to town. Something about some girl he wanted to see."

"Make that bang," I muttered.

"What's that?" My brother looked innocently at me.

How could he not know what happened? Even Jack picked up on it. He wouldn't say anything specific to me, but I know he knew. He would get very possessive whenever Nicholas would come around, and he always had his eyes on me if his arm wasn't around me. How could my brother be so blind?

"So I think Nick's taken quite a liking to you. He's mentioned how beautiful you are on more than one occasion. I think he's got a crush."

"Let's not talk about Nick. I'm with Jack. And I'm going to fix things as soon…"

SLAM

My brother and I both jumped as we felt the whole house shake.

"Liz. Go upstairs. Now."

I quickly stood, realizing what was happening and seeing how tense and worried my brother had suddenly become. I ran for the back entrance stairs that the help took to get inside. As I made my way up to my room, I heard the house become deathly silent. Then all at once, it seemed as if the house was going to explode. I heard clanging and shattering. I could hear the pans flying everywhere and my brother's voice yelling, "You won't hurt her! You'll have to kill me first!"

I then heard a massive shatter followed by a loud thud. This indicated that our emergency plan needed to be activated immediately.

I ran into my room, grabbed my already packed suitcase and started to make my way to my brother's room to get his things as well. But before I got to my door, a firm hand grabbed me around my mouth and waist and pulled me into the closet, closing the door.

"We're gonna get wild for old time's sake." I heard a husky voice say against my neck.

I immediately knew who it was. "Nicholas, get off of me or we'll both be killed." I said firmly attempting to push him away and climb out of my closet.

But he placed his hand on my chest and slammed me back to the ground. "I don't think so," he said.

I then realized it was fight time. I began to kick and scream and claw at him, fighting with every ounce of energy to release myself from him. But he had me pinned in a six by six, dark, full closet, which didn't give me much room. He pinned me into the corner, ripping at my clothes. When he got close I bit him hard on the shoulder.

"You…!" before he could finish the door was ripped open, revealing a very drunken father standing before us.

"You little whore. I should've known you'd be doing these things at your age!"

He yanked the two of us out of the closet, hurling me into the door, but not releasing Nicholas.

"Get the Hell out of my house." And with that Nicholas was gone. "And as for you," he said as he stumbled over to me.

"Michael!" I yelled before curling up and doing everything in my power to protect myself. _"Where's Jack?"_

**Not sure how great this chapter was but I hope you enjoyed it enough to continue reading the story. I'll try to update soon. Til then, thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. The Dance

**I hope this chapter's good enough for ya'll. My creative patience has been running thin lately so hope I've been doing alright. R&R and let me know what's up! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: The Dance**

**Jack sat in the far right corner of the bottom floor of Medda's, surrounded by all the Manhattan boys. The all seemed to be having such a great time. He seemed to be the only one who was miserable. But then he noticed that Race and Spot were talking quietly, apart from everyone else. Their faces were full of worry and they continued to search the crowd for something.**

"_They'ah lookin' fa Liz. She prob'ly won't come," _he thought to himself as he replayed the scene once more that'd been playing over and over again in his head since he'd return from her hometown. _"I should prob'ly tell 'em so they'll stop worryin' about 'er. I don't even know if she'll come back at all."_ He stood and made his way to the two boys, who suddenly put smiles on their faces to cover their concern. "I doubt she's' comin'."

"Don't worry man. She'll show up. You know how goils ah. It takes 'em faevah to get ready for a thing like dis. Cheer up." Spot said, patting his friend on the back.

"No. She prob'ly won't show up. We got inta a... well not an argument. But we didn't part on pleasant terms."

"Yeah... but, that'll just make 'er wanta come even more. So she can straighten things out wid ya."

Jack took a look around the room before his eyes met something familiar. There in front of him stood a tall, tan, blond girl with intense green eyes. She was wearing a powder blue, halter dress that fell to the middle of her thigh. She was looking around the room as if she was searching for someone. Then she locked eyes with him, and it felt as if time stopped, and only the two were standing in the room. Jack slowly made his way through the crowd, coming closer to her. Now he was directly in front of her, but he couldn't speak. Her face was sad, and he could see tears forming in her fiery eyes. It wasn't until he got closer to her that he realized something different about her. She had a black right eye, faded by make-up, and a bruise on her left cheek. Her arms were covered with bruises and whelps, as was her back and legs. Tears then began to form in his eyes and he placed his hand on her face, where the bruise was on her left cheek, rubbing it softly. "How could I let this happen to you?" he said barely above a whisper.

"I love you Jack." I was about to cry as I was finally able to say those three amazing words that'd come so hard for me in the past.

Jack smiled sadly and then leaned down, kissing her lovingly. When he pulled away, I was crying.

"What happened?" he said, suddenly trying to be strong for me.

"It's over Jack. It's all over." I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into the nape of his neck, crying heavily. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and hold me tight.

"What's over Liz? What happened? Where's Michael?"

I pulled away and looked deep into his eyes as he pushed my hair away from my face, shaking my head.

He said nothing. He simply held me close and allowed me to cry.

Once I'd calmed down, he took my hand and lead me to the corner of the room where the rest of the boys had been sitting, watching. Race and Spot were the first to receive me.

"Hey goily." Spot said softly, smiling as he hugged me tight.

"We missed ya round heah South. All of us." Race said, smiling twice as big and hugging me tightly as well.

It was obvious they'd been worried. The look of relief on their faces was unmistakable.

"I missed ya'll too." I smiled broadly and then grabbed Jack's hand as a familiar song played from the stage. "Come dance with me." I pulled him up from his chair and lead him onto the floor, attempting to temporarily forget everything that'd happened the past couple of days. I just wanted to dance. I could sort everything else out later, but for now I wanted to be happy.

Jack must've sensed that because he immediately lost his look of sadness and concern and replaced it with a smile, making sure I knew he was happy that I'd finally returned his feelings.

Once the song was over, he lead me back to our table, sitting down in his chair and pulling me into his lap, his arms wrapped around my waist.

Jack must've told Race what'd happened between the two of us, because Race had been looking over and smiling at us all night long during the times when his date wasn't occupying his time.

I turned to face Jack, saying, "You know I wanted to tell you I loved you that night don't you?"

"Yeah. I do. That's why I said what I did. I left because I figured you needed some time to think. I didn't think about how you might need me.."

"Don't," I said putting my finger to his lips to silence him. "Don't ruin it."

He smiled but silenced. I could tell there was so much he wanted to ask me, but he would wait until I decided it was time to talk about it.

I smiled and kissed him lovingly, deepening the kiss after a moment. But no more than that. For I could feel several of the boys eyes on us, laughing and teasing.

"Shut up. You just wish ya had such a great date." Jack said, smiling cockily.

I leaned down and kissed him sweetly. "I love you."

**Hope ya'll liked this chapter. Don't worry, more will be revealed about her brother and everything that'd happened. Just keep your pants on. Lol well please R&R I know this chapter was shorter than usual but hope that's alright. Thanks!**


	10. The Interview

**I know it's been a little while since I last updated but I will try to make up for it. Certain things have been brought to my attention such as clothing, et cetera, that have bothered a couple of people. If that was you also, I apologize. I didn't realize it was affecting ya'll that much. I will try to do better and be more consistent with the times from now on. Well, hope ya'll enjoy!! R&R**

**Chapter 10: The Interview**

"Jack?" I looked directly into his face as the wind blew his dirty blonde hair perfectly in front of his intense, hazel eyes.

"Yeah Liz?" His face was so sincere; his expression so honest in the moonlight.

"I know you've got a thousand questions for me. And I don't want to make you wait too long. I think I'm ready to talk about it with you."

"Are you sure? You don't have to tell me. Ya know dat don't ya?"

"Just ask me what you've been wanting to ask me. But do it quick and painless." I gave a slight smile at his caring and concerned look, and urged him to continue.

"Where's Michael?"

"Dead."

He paused for a moment in shock but then remembered quick and painless and continued. "Who gave you those bruises?"

"Nicholas and my father."

"Did Nicholas try anything with you?"

"Yes."

"Does Michael know dat he did things ta you at an earliah time in ya life?" His expression was the most serious I'd ever seen.

I was stunned. He knew what happened. I assumed he'd picked up that Nicholas made me uncomfortable but I didn't think he'd understand why. "How do you know what happened?"

"He told me you guys used to have wild days. He's biggah and oldah than you and had the perfect oppatunities while spending the night with ya brudda. And I felt the same feah and tenseness in ya as ya had after that boy tried ta hoit you dat night. Ya expressions mirrored each odda perfectly. You were jumpy when ya didn't know it was me and he was still around. Everything speaks fa itself."

My head fell from its previously high held position. Shame overwhelmed my entire being.

Jack placed his hand beneath my chin and lifted it so that I would face him. "It is _not_ you'ah fault that Nicholas was a poiv. I know you. There's no way you sent out signals tellin' him what he was doin' was ok. It's his fault. He's a bad guy. Please believe me Liz. It wasn't you'ah fault." His eyes were glazed and his mouth in a frown.

"What's your next question?" I asked, hoping to continue the interview before I lost will to share.

"How many times?"

"How many times what?" I became confused. There were too many things he could be referring.

Jack hung his head and sighed, obviously saddened by everything he'd heard so far, but then continued. "How many times did Nick do dis to ya?"

"Every night he was over. So about.. two, sometimes three in the summer, times a week … for about one to two years."

Jack's face was then shown to have a look of amazement, anger, jealousy, sadness, and pretty much every other feeling combined. "Liz, did you ever think to tell anyone he was doing dis to ya?"

"He was my brother's best friend. I couldn't stand to see him hurt like that. So I just took it. I'd put myself behind a brick wall in my mind, so that I wasn't mentally there, just physically." I paused as memory flashes, of the times before I'd learned and taught myself to block out sounds and feelings, came rushing into my mind all at one time. "Short and sweet, Jack. Remember?"

He nodded and then continued. "Who killed Michael?"

"My father."

"Where is he now?"

"Which one?"

"Both."

"I don't know where my father is. He took off after the whole incident. Michael's in Alabama. His funeral is next week. The police told me it wouldn't be wise to come back for a while, but I won't miss my own brother's funeral. It's just not happening."

"Can or do you want me ta go wid ya?"

"Yes."

"I'll.." Jack stopped when he heard commotion downstairs. He opened the window of the fire escape to ask what was going on.

"I dunno. There's some guy downstairs yellin' an' screamin' about where Liz is. But don't worry. We'ah on it."

"It's him. He found me. How did he find me?" I said to myself, beginning to panic.

"Is it you'ah fadda?"

I simply nodded. "He'll kill me Jack. He will."

Jack calmly walked into the room and told me to stay outside with the window closed that way if something happened I could leave.

I stayed, as he'd instructed, but left the window cracked so that I could hear.

Jack walked into the room with power radiating from him. "Open the door."

Sure enough, my father stumbled into the room, enraged and ready to swing. "Where the hell is she?! I know she's here. This place she loves so much. What a dump." He spit on the floor and then looked Jack square in the face. "I imagine you're the leader. Which means you're either her boyfriend or just someone for her to screw, because she likes men of power and wealth. I guess she had to choose one or the other with you. What a waste," my father said, a look of disgust across his face and wickedness in his snarl.

"You have no idea what you'ah talkin' about you basta'd. You've mistreated 'er for the last damn time. You won't touch 'er again."

My father came extremely close to Jack. "You gonna stop me boy?"

"Sure am."

With that gesture of defiance, my father flung his fist into what he thought was Jack's face, only to find that the hard thing he was hitting was not the eye of Jack but the solid wood column behind him as Jack ducked the shot. He slammed his entire body into my father's stomach pushing him backwards and hard into the wall causing my father to fall to the ground from lack of air. Jack raised his fist as he grabbed my father's collar, bringing his face closer. He then released him and said, "You're not worth it. But if you ever come near her again, I swear I, and every newsie in New York that cares about her and more will be on your ass as quick as it takes for you to blink." With that Jack stood and walked away. "Get him outta heah and make suah he nevah comes back," Jack said to Race and Spot as he walked back towards me on the fire-escape.

"Thank you." I whispered. I was shaking as he took me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. "But he could've killed you had he was drunk."

"Well, that's a risk I'll take any day for you. Because you're worth the loss of life, and much more." He leaned down and kissed me passionately.

I returned the kiss, happy he'd shown my father out. As he pulled away, he whispered into the slight space between our lips, "Drunk or not, I could knock his block off."

There was the Jack I knew, standing with his arms around me as rain began to fall. Proud and cocky. Confident as ever and handsome because of his heroism that exuded from him. "Sure cowboy." I smirked and simply continued to kiss the boy, no, the man I loved. We knew everything was at peace for the moment and that's all that mattered. All that mattered was kisses in the rain.

**Fin**


End file.
